The Hierophant
by Werwek
Summary: Nightmares come and go, however Hiroshi's haven't left in a while Yumi knows this, but will the gang let her reveal the truth? 6th chapter up. R
1. Dreams and Images

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I see you're reading my story. First off let me say "Thank you". Any kind of review is accepted and encouraged (especially flames, they keep me warm at night). This is an unfinished story and so, it will be uploaded whenever possible, and after at least a reviw has been left(one review per chapter, just to make sure _someone_ is reading...flames included (you keep insulting 'em, I keep makin 'em)).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I intend to…But I do own The Hierophant, Hiroshi Nakano Yambuki and any other Author Created Characters (ACC's) that appear in this Fan Fiction (unless stated otherwise). If you wish to use any of these characters please contact me via email (check my profile).

No second "Author note" will be added to other chapters apart from this; any and all important notices will be included in this sole note (unless it interferes with the plot, at which point a second AN will be included in the discussed chapter)

**Word of notice: **I always use _italics_ in dream sequences or to point out a text the character is reading, in which case the text is centered; the "..." are used for thougths and the -...- for dialogue

**:EXTRA: Due to thestruggles I've had with Quickedit, there's a constant mistake in the dialogues...for some reason the initial "-" refuses to appear, thus it will be left that way until a correction may be found. Yes, the dialogue could easily be switched from -...- to "...", but I've always worked with the first style and it's almost like my trademark. thus change is both unwanted and unneeded.**

* * *

**Chapter I-Dreams and Images**

_Today, I die- _

_The large metallic sphere struck the teenager's side…a brutal pain shot down his spine as he felt every bone in his body shatter and crack. Every organ, every cell, every part of him was in a seemingly endless spiral of pain until suddenly, it stopped._

A scream was heard throughout t the two story house. That same nightmare had been plaguing him for over a month now. He couldn't sleep; he couldn't think; he couldn't even wink without seeing his body getting gored brutally. There was something wrong, not with him, but with the world….and Yumi knew. She and her pals knew something, though he was yet to speak to any of them about the subject, for what if he was just delusional…yet he felt today was the day he'd finally talk to the girl about the situation, for he sensed that many opportunities had already come and gone, though she didn't even know of the nightmares; at least that was his belief.

He was still resting on the bed, his stare fixed on the Motorhead poster that hanged from the ceiling

"This is more than a nightmare…I know it….I can feel myself dying each time…the light at the end of the tunnel? Humph, pure bull….the only thing that exists in that moment is yourself; and nothing else…you don't remember...you don't feel…you just exist….." these thoughts had been roaming around inside him for some time now. Ever since the nightmares began; he felt as if death had embraced him for a short time and then let go. The feeling wasn't pleasant, nor was it painful…it was more of a…loss…a loss of everything…a loss of emotion, a loss of reason…just that….a loss.

_-Hurry up!- Yelled Yumi to Odd and Hiroshi, who had begun to run desperately through the hallway towards the exit. The walls were shaking as the large object tore them down with swift swings. It slowly approached the three runners, who tried everything to escape from it. Finally, losing all hope, Hiroshi stopped cold and turned to face the forthcoming sphere  
-Today I die- _

His eyes opened up again, this time he didn't scream, for he was in the middle of a class.

Hiroshi Nakano Yamabuki- called forth the teacher –are you still alive?-

Slowly, the sleeping student raised his head, but felt the question to be unanswerable for he wasn't even sure; still, just for the sake of it, he replied with a weak "Yes" before resting his head against the desk again.

The teacher continued on with the class, which was ignored completely; he was too busy trying to decipher the nightmares to care about a useless subject. As he turned to observe Yumi, he noticed her talking over the phone. Just after she hanged up, she girl got up and asked for permission to go to the restroom; the teacher refused yet she swiftly ran out of the classroom before anyone could do anything. He winked, holding his eyes closed for a moment. When they opened he saw Yumi seating in her chair once again, as if the past event never happened.

It was a beautiful summer day, but he never was a big fan of summer …he was more of a winter guy…not because of the cold…but because of the extended nights; the least time he had to spend in the sun the best. As he sat up, the light coming from a nearby window reflected against his dark-crimson hair; which was spiked up; well, almost at least. His brown eyes contrasted against his Caucasian skin, much like his black "Ozzy Osbourne" T-shirt did.

"C'mon, focus…they're just illusions…" he said to himself as he stretched out his arms; which, aside from being fairly skinny, held various temporal scars made due to one of his many quirks. At his right wrist, a spiked wristband was visible; while at the palm of his left hand, a 37 was tattooed in gothic font.

He tried to erase the scene, yet his head dropped unto the desk again; he hadn't really slept ever since the nightmares started, so it was a common sight seeing him like that.

_A strong crash grabbed Hiro's attention as he saw a young Asian girl, whom he immediately recognized as Yumi, and a short blonde guy, who had his hair spiked up, running towards him. As they reached Hiroshi's spot, Yumi grabbed his arm and pulled him_

_-C'mon Hiroshi, we've gotta escape-_

_-Why, was going on…what's that noise?- he said as he resisted the constant tugging_

_The Building's walls began to shake violently_

_-Hi, I'm Odd and I think that's the answer you're looking for- interrupted the kid, whose hair had this strange purple streak crossing it vertically_

_Hiro turned to his side, hoping to see nothing; but to his dismay, he witnessed a large wrecking ball that was breaking in and out of the building's walls._

_-Hurry up!- Yelled Yumi to Odd and Hiroshi, who had begun running desperately through the hallway towards the exit._

The bell's ring awoke him. Finally it was lunch time and he was starving, he never ate anything other than a loaf of bread followed by a coffee before going to school; it wasn't as if he couldn't eat something else, it just was that he didn't want to eat anything else. Although he sometimes prepared himself some scrambled eggs, this of course was the vast minority of times

As he approached the mess hall he noticed that Yumi was once again talking with her near-sighted friend. Though he didn't manage to hear the subject of the chatter, he got the sense of importance when the blonde frowned at one of Yumi's comments.

He can't be trusted!- he exclaimed loud enough for it to reach Hiroshi's ears. Yet the reply came in a weaker tone, unable to travel past the multitude.

Both youths kept the conversation for another pair of minutes, until Hiroshi finally decided to step up and confront them about the dreams

Let's see what Odd and Ul…- said the boy before his interruption

I'm sorry for messing up your discussion- stated Hiro coldly –but I need to talk to you Yumi….its important-

I know Hiroshi….but it needs to wait until after class….- she replied, her eyes still fixed on the other boy, who simply scowled the remark

It can't wait….I need to know now-

Hiroshi…trust me like you've done for the past months….meet me in the courtyard after our last class-

Barely managing to subdue his desire to break out, he gave Yumi a stare that signaled acceptance before turning around and heading back towards the classrooms.

Minutes later, as he walked down the hallway, the sight of the purple-dressed blonde kid caught his eye; he was running away from something. Once again, he fought the urge to do something drastic as his mind quickly resolved the reason for the mad sprint

"Another damn illusion"


	2. Chilling surprise?

**Chapter II-Chilling Surprise?**

Both Yumi and Jeremie saw Hiroshi walk away, the girl feeling sorry for him while the young genius gave him a cold stare, as if he was nothing but an enemy in disguise

Odd and Ulrich are waiting in the cafeteria already…let's go talk to them- spoke Jeremie angrily

Let's go- replied Yumi in her usual calm manner

The stride towards the cafeteria went by in silence, until they met up with the remainder of the team, who had already grabbed a seat and were enjoying their trays full of food

Hi Yumi, hi Jeremie- said Ulrich, turning away from his plate while Odd simply kept on eating, throwing a hand wave at the girl and boy thus acknowledging their presence

Hey- they both replied at unison

Odd…could you stop eating for an instant...I need to talk to you guys about something-

Odd stopped almost immediately. Since Yumi had never interrupted his feasting; the fact that she had to in due of something important was rather surprising.

What's wrong Yumi?-

Do you guys remember the incident with my friend Hiroshi and the wrecking ball a month ago?-

Yea…I've got a nice image of it- replied Odd, pushing away his tray in mild disgust

Seems like something went wrong when we returned to the past that day-

Why do you say that?- queried Ulrich, showing dull interest in the matter

Before we returned to the past today, he said something to me…something disturbing…seems he has been having nightmares about the incident ever since it happened; and about three days ago, he began to hallucinate scenes from the event-

Odd's mouth dropped in surprise due to the past comment, yet Ulrich didn't seem to be afflicted with any kind of surprise or shock

It's not that amazing- he said coldly –even if something _did_ go wrong…who's gonna believe him…he isn't the most sane person in campus you know-

Why are you being so mean Ulrich? What did he do to you?- asked the young Asian, receiving a simple stare as a response –Ok, act like that, but I still say we need to do something about this-

Slightly tipping his glasses, Jeremie finally spoke up –Adding him to the team isn't just "something"-

Once again, Odd's jaw dropped, not yet recovered from the first shock

Add Hiroshi to the team?- Exclaimed Ulrich –Why?-

Because he deserves to know!- replied Yumi, her eyes showing glimpses of fury –He's thought himself insane for the best part of his life now, and we're gonna give him the reason to truly be sick?-

He's not trustworthy! Someone like him is either a poser or a lunatic!- shouted Jeremie, joining the dispute

Yes he is, he's one of the most trustworthy persons out there!-

Around you, but what about us…does _he_ trust us?-

Well…actually, no…-

That settles it!- spoke up Odd, causing the debaters to fall silent –I'll talk to him, there's still some time before lunch ends-

You're not going Odd- stated Yumi coldly –he saw you during the attack; there's no telling what he'd do if he saw you again, face to face-

That proves my point- added Ulrich –if he's so unexpected, how can we trust him to remain calm during a massive XANA attack?-

well, because…- the girl's tone began to grab an air of doubt, yet she quickly recovered as Odd got up and left the table –Don't do it Odd, really…-

Don't worry, I got the feeling nothing's gonna happen…- he replied calmly, his shape now lost inside the mass of students leaving the building. Both Jeremie and Ulrich simply shook their heads.

The blonde walked up and down the school, trying to find the elusive Hiroshi. After a couple of minutes of nonstop searching, he found him leering down the hall were it all had happened, he was muttering something to himself as his eyes followed an invisible shadow.

Odd approached Hiroshi, who kept his stare fixed down the hall. He began to speak, yet was abruptly interrupted by the newfound youth.

For the last two weeks- he said in a depressing tone –I've been studying this hallway, trying to figure out the how and why of my nightmares, but I never discover more than I already know; no new ideas, no new feelings, no new images; nothing. Strangely enough, unlike common dreams, these visions refuse to fade, they refuse to become blurry or unidentifiable; they're always clear as daylight- he turned to the blonde, his eyes fixing upon Odd's purple clothes –So, why did you come here Odd?-

Dunno…just felt curious- he showed a wide grin, yet it disappeared upon Hiro's stale expression –wanted to know what these "nightmares" were all about-

You know very well, all of you know- replied Hiroshi, his eyes now fixed upon Odd's –Not a hallucination- he said to himself before looking away, yet the blonde caught it quite easily

You thought I was an illusion?- he stated, trying to shake off a strange feeling give to him by Hiroshi's gaze, who refused to reply -Wow, you really are messed up- yet the other student simply shrugged at the remark

So…Yumi says you don't trust us- Odd's voice now reflected a weak nervousness. Yet Hiroshi's voice was as dry and emotionless as ever.

I trust few men-

Why?-

No response

Oh ok…then- a sudden silence struck, making Odd utter the first that came to mind, trying to defeat that weird nervousness -hey, I haven't seen you around the campus, are you a boarder?-

No, just a day student-

Like Yumi…are you two on the same class?- he realized how stupid this remark was, but he was getting more uncomfortable by the moment. Yet Hiro didn't seem to notice, for he replied calmly.

Yea, we've been in the same classroom since school began, -

So, how long have you guys known each other?-

Two months-

But you've been with her for?-

Two years now-

Why hadn't you talked to her since then?- he asked, slightly surprised, the nervousness had now dissipated and transformed into a feeling of curiosity

The opportunity never came up- replied Hiroshi; though his tone reflected little emotion, inside he was quite glad someone was finally asking him this kind of things; he had never shared a casual conversation, they were all either Schoolwork related or of a more serious background; never casual. Of course he ignored Odd's true intent; to see if he was trustworthy or not. Yet it seemed he was also forgetting the target of the conversation.

Why did you begin talking to her?- he asked again, curious of what the "opportunity" he referred to was.

Well, we were at a concert and the band was a Spanish one…Sangre Putrida was their name, Old school metal was their game- he smirked –I was almost singing along while the rest of the crowd could barely understand the lyrics; Yumi was one of them, so I approached her, and asked if she wanted me to tell her what the song was about; she said yes and, well, we began talking-

And?- he said again, expecting a climatic end to the tale

The night ended and we went our separate ways-

And?- he said again, his expectations growing now worse

Well, Monday came and went, Tuesday came and went; finally Wednesday came and she approached me, wondering how I knew Spanish; I told her I was of Spanish roots and…well…she told me she was Japanese…and…that's about it-

That's it? That's it! I thought you were…like…I don't know…kick ass friends or whatnot!-

In my case, friendships with girls don't go as with other fellers; I rarely disrespect them by…groping and…insisting…that's just disgraceful; guess Yumi noted that and considered me her friend…of course we've talked more after that…a lot more…specially this last month, after the dreams began; she began to tell me less of herself and ask more things about me and my past…-

This said, Odd quickly remembered the original intent of the conversation but simply dismissed it. "There's always tomorrow" he said to himself as Hiroshi ended the tale.

So…Odd, if that's your real name…what can you tell me of yourself; what kind of music do you like; what classroom are you in…where are you from?- asked the young rocker, his voice less tense and more relaxed, yet still with that common coldness.

Odd smiled –Well, first off, that _is_ my real name…kinda odd ain't it?- Hiroshi smirked –Second, I like all music…but Alter Rock is my favorite, it's just so…so..-

Alternative?- joked the listener

hehe- he let out a slight giggle –yep. Third, I'm in the same class as Jeremie and Ulrich-

Yumi's Ul…- began to say Hiro, yet quickly shushed, remembering his promise to Yumi to hold that little piece of information in secret –friend, Ulrich?-

His brow raised due to the shifty save, the blonde replied –Yep, that Ulrich…and Jeremie's the guy she was talking to outside of the cafeteria-

The other blonde-

Yep-

So I'm guessing you're all pretty good friends-

Well, the real friendship is between Yumi and Ulrich, but it seems to be something more than a simple friendship…Jeremie and I are friends, but not as close as Ulrich and I or Yumi and him-

Oh, right; I get it now-

Now, fourth and last…I'm from…-  
Suddenly, the bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch hour

Oh, sorry, have to run; see ya soon-

Yea, sure…you know where to find me- replied Hiroshi, lifting put and pulling out his index and middle finger, acknowledging the goodbye; yet as his arm was raised, a sudden gust of wind coming from an open window struck Hiroshi, causing the left sleeve of his shirt to rise revealing a wicked mark burnt upon his left shoulder.

Though Odd manage to keep his cool as he waved goodbye to Hiro, once he had already gained some distance from him, his only thought was

"XANA"


	3. XANA's plot

**Chapter III-XANA's plot**

Odd rushed down the halls, yet the teacher's gaze froze him before he could take a step into the classroom

Late again Mr. Della Robbia?- spoke Mrs. Hertz, her eyes shooting hellfire at the boy

Late? But the bell rang…-

Ten minutes ago- she interrupted –Interesting enough; you're the first of your friends to enter -

Odd's eyes scanned the room; Jeremie and Ulrich hadn't gone to the class

Maybe you should find them and tell them not to bother coming in today-

Find them? But…-

Yes Odd, that means you're dismissed; why don't you run off and be undisciplined somewhere else, away from the rest of the students that actually care for this class-

Yes teacher- he said weakly, trying to simulate both displease and sadness; yet the fact that she had dismissed him and that both Ulrich and Jeremie were out gave him the opportunity to tell them of his discovery.

He sprinted towards the dorms once he had gotten out of the teacher's view; hoping to catch both his friends. Surely enough, as he came into the main hallways of the building he saw both Ulrich and Jeremie exchanging a low spoken conversation.

I can't understand why she wants him to join, I mean…she pities him…that much is obvious, but wanting him to join? That's another thing, a very different thing-

I agree, his joining could further endanger the supercomputer, and Aelita for that matter- they said one another, before the third boy appeared with his ghastly information.

Guys- he began to say, his breath giving out at moments –I…talked to him...-

And?- they asked rather impatiently

Well…ehm…I think we should speak _in private- _he added, noticing that there were still some students roaming around the dormitories. They both caught the indirect approach and entered the second blonde's room, which was the closest one.

He's got what?- shouted Jeremie upon hearing Odd's retelling

Yea, he's got XANA's mark burnt into his left arm, what do you guys think it means?-

I don't know… but…couldn't he be one of XANA's clones?- said Ulrich, unsurprised

It's not impossible- added Jeremie coldly –I mean, Hiroshi could've actually died in that attack; and since his attitude was already kind of…off…XANA could have easily rearranged the information it got when he was struck down…and used it to create a copy similar to Yumi's-

But…that means that the…original Hiroshi is…-

Dead- finished Ulrich –This new one is just a puppet used by XANA-

We gotta warn Yumi- exclaimed Odd, though he still doubted the whole thing.

No!- interrupted his best friend –We can't say anything of this to her-

Why?- asked both blondes

Because, what if the fake Hiroshi has some kind of control over her? What if he's making her believe that he deserves to be in the team…I mean…I know Yumi can't be convinced that easily…so maybe he's got some sort of control over her, maybe he's controlling her mind, like XANA did with those Nano viruses-

Tell us again Odd, what did you two talk about?- asked the smartest of the three, taking into consideration the last statement

At first, I asked him about why he didn't trust us, but he didn't reply; then I asked him if he was a boarder, and he said he wasn't…at last we began talking more calmly but he always spoke in this strange way, almost like…-

Yumi's Clone?- added Ulrich

Yea…like that…like a robot; but that doesn't explain how XANA knew what kind of personality to use-

Odd, please- replied Jeremie, rather angered by this comment –there's about half a million stories on the internet about kids with weird pasts; XANA simply copied and pasted one of them-

Then…he is a clone- ended Odd, now almost completely convinced that Hiroshi was, in fact, a copy of the original kid, who could now be dead and buried in a random backyard, prolonging the clone's identity theft -how can we stop him?-

Jeremie tipped his glasses –Well, ever since the fake Yumi appeared; I began thinking about a safe way to destroy any invading copies; and I came up with something- he sat in his chair and withdrew a notebook from one of the desk's drawers. He opened the tattered notebook on a page that showed a badly drawn sketch and a series of undecipherable functions and equations, all written down in pencil –I never did get a chance to copy this unto the hardrive of the computer; guess that's good since XANA doesn't know we're prepared for a repeat of his past attacks-

The group looked at the pieces of paper with expectance, yet it was until Odd spoke that it began to make any kind of sense  
-What does this mean?-

It's simple- said Jeremie, rather triumphant –you see, the basis of the program used to create the fake Hiroshi is still locked inside XANA's archives, thus destroying him or returning to the past won't really help, since the coding will still exist-

So we can't defeat him in the real world- stated Odd, his mind focused

No, but we can defeat him in his own world, in Lyoko-

You've got me now, why in Lyoko?-

Ok; I'll put Aelita as an example; when we materialized her for the first time, after we returned to the past she simply returned to Lyoko, instead of coming with us. That's because her coding belongs in Lyoko, its part of Lyoko to say it in a few words-

Odd' and Ulrich's eyes stared blankly at Jeremie

Ok…an easier example…when you guys go into the scanners you're leaving your original realm, the real world, and are transported to the new realm, Lyoko. When you complete your quest or get devirtualized you return to where your computer coding says you belong, the real world. Now, with Aelita, that didn't happen since her coding belongs in Lyoko. Since Hiroshi is a creation of the virtual world as well, once he gets destroyed in Lyoko he'll be destroyed for good-

The other two kids nodded in understanding, though some parts of the theory still troubled them.

But Einstein- questioned Odd –how are we gonna get Hiroshi into the scanner…I mean…isn't that what he wants?-

I thought of that as well…as I see it, XANA didn't load the Hiroshi clone with all the information he needed; he just gave him enough to function upon and, as he approaches the objective, the rest of the data will be uploaded at once giving the clone both the strength and knowledge of the Yumi clone-

That way we'd never guess he was our enemy-

Exactly-

How are we going to avoid that?- asked Ulrich, his mind already hatching a scheme to destroy the invader.

Easily…if I'm right, the rest of the data should be uploaded not upon contact, but via a word of sorts; that way XANA can move in Lyoko while his puppet acts almost independently until the code word is spoken-

So he worked out every detail?-

That's the way computers work Odd, define and eliminate any and all opposing variables-

Huh?-

Never mind-

But don't forget, even if XANA is capable of doing something like this; it doesn't mean that Hiroshi is a clone…I mean, Aelita still hasn't told us any…- began to speak Odd, his doubts still alive, yet he was suddenly interrupted as the computer's Monitor sprung to life; upon it, Aelita's face was visible, showing signs of anguish and worry.

Jeremie!- She quickly said -XANA, he's awake!-

With these four words all doubt was erased from their minds, Hiroshi was a clone.


	4. A look Back

**Chapter IV----A look back**

The door opened quickly, the light from the open window striking her eyes fiercely; but it couldn't matter less to her, not at this point in time at least. She could remember the past scene as if she was there again. From the moment she and Hiro had arrived to the school's courtyard, to the moment he gave Jeremie a handful of drawings of some unknown character. All was crystal clear, they were going to give Hiroshi a crash course on Lyoko the next afternoon, she even remembered the soft grins on the three teenager's faces, as if they had finally known that Hiroshi was, in fact, deserving of his inclusion into the team, of course before they had agreed to the reunion Jeremie asked some rather irrelevant questions, yet it didn't matter to her, not when the final result turned out as she had desired.

Quickly changing into something more comfortable, she sat on her desk and saw the beautiful sight that lived outside of her window; her mind regressing to the first her and Hiroshi had met; it was mid-winter…she had gone out to a small concert they were having at a new club, the Giovanni Night Club. She had gone in wearing her quite mesmerizing miniskirt and a black blouse that seductively revealed her lower abdomen and showed just the right amount of cleavage, just enough to draw cute guys in. The fore night she had fought with her secret love, Ulrich, and was simply looking to let her mind relax. The band playing was a Spanish band from Madrid "La tercera muerte"; they played rather light black metal, which was beginning to interest her.

The evening went by rather conventionally; she had been sitting alone in a table, witnessing the ongoing mosh pits and head banging. The music soothed her, its melodies driving deep into her as the rugged vocals kept her senses in this realm of consciousness. She couldn't really understand a word they said, until a familiar figure walked towards her table

-Yumi Ishiyama, if I'm not mistaken- he spoke, his voice also quite rough; similar to the singer's

–I'm Hiroshi Nakano Yamabuki, though those that know me call me Hiro- he added, pulling out a chair –May I?-

The girl nodded, astounded to see this fellow here; she knew him, though just by name. He was one of the best philosophy students in her class, more than once he had made her question her current state of reality, yet she had stayed away from the kid; an instinctive feeling causing her to distrust him. She couldn't figure it out exactly, were it his hurried and almost bestial stride trough the school's courtyard, or his constant self ramblings during school time. Though she knew of some guys that did this for pure attention, something told her Hiroshi did not. Either his lost gaze into the blackboard or his almost random walking patterns.

She nodded, her senses analyzing everyone of the teenager's movements

Taking seat rather comfortably, he yawned, spreading out his arms –too soft for my tastes, but they've got a future in the business-

-You know them?- she asked absently, not really caring for the answer

Yet Hiroshi replied without noticing her alertness –The bassist is an acquaintance, though I'd like to say that he's going to do the band more harm than good; I used to play with them-

-Play?- the word caught her attention

-I was in that band before I moved to France, of course it was before they went Black and commercial…we used to be called "Holocausto"…we played Heavy Metal…but nowadays no one likes vintage metal…it's all nü and black to the masses-

-So you don't like this band?- she asked again, now gaining a slight interest in the chat, while still keeping her senses on high alert

-Well…to put it this way…once you've heard Moonspell, you'll know this is just a useless and commercial copy…- he turned around, glancing at his surroundings –where is everyone getting their drinks?-

-There's a stand near the entry- she answered reflexively

-Thanks for the information; I'll be right back- replied the boy, standing up and walking away from the Asian girl.

Yumi hadn't thought about it before, but the kid's attitude differed from what she had seen in school. He moved gallantly and swiftly through the masses, his speech didn't have the usual severity of in-class participations; even his stare, which she had witnessed a couple of times during the day, lacked the anger with which he glanced at the usual passerby. It was until this point when she noticed his attire; a black, closed trench coat identical to those used during cold days, though it appeared made out of an impermeable material. His hair remained spiked as usual yet his hands were covered by a pair of half-fingered gloves.

Minutes later the male returned with a couple of drinks in hand  
-Don't worry, they don't contain alcohol or anything of the sort-

The night passed by as both teens spoke and discussed about their lives, Yumi finding in this character a new friend, though her instincts still didn't welcome him; while the boy found in her something much deeper…and obviously impossible.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her travel to past livings  
-Your weekend minutes are about to run out, remember, you can always…-

CLICK

Bothersome phone companies

Her mind trekked away from the subject a pair of minutes before she could focus once more on her past with Hiroshi.

A couple of days had gone by after the concert, it was Thursday now and the school day had just ended. In Yumi's classroom an air of defeat and anxiety roamed, the phrase "Tomorrow, Philosophy test, Descartes and the Renaissance, score is 50 of bimestrial grade" written with certain malignity on the chalkboard.

Everyone left, their heads hanging low; everyone except Hiroshi of course, seeing as he had delivered a special essay a couple of days back that both earned him an instant 100 on the test and the teacher's disgust, since he had proven that the renaissance was more of a philosophical tragedy rather than the miracle everyone treated it like.

Ever since the concert, she hadn't talked to the boy apart from the courteous "Hi's" and "Hello's" her morality demanded. Yet now it was necessary for her to speak to him. Due to the strangely constant XANA disturbances she had missed the most necessary classes relevant to next day's test; she was stuck, she wouldn't normally ask anyone else for help, though now it seemed as if no one apart from the strange Hiroshi had actually understood the teacher's bizarre teaching methods.

As she approached the boy from behind, her instinctive alert suddenly struck, causing her to accidentally (but not unwontedly) give a strong pull on the kid's shoulder knocking him to the ground with ease.

-Well…do it then…kick me you idiot!- commanded the boy, his back facing the girl –Or will you just turn away and run, coward!- he turned abruptly, launching his open palm to were he suspected the attacker's neck to be, yet he noticed the girl in time to change the trajectory of his hand towards Yumi's shoulder, faking the need for support –Yumi! You scared me…why did you knock me down?- he tried to say innocently, regaining his composure once again. There were a couple of students nearby, but they knew of Yumi's skills in Martial crafts and of Hiroshi's oddity, and simply dismissed the event as a consequence of something the boy had done.

-Sorry Hiroshi, guess I don't know my own strength- she said coldly, though it was meant as a joke, her still alerted instincts hadn't allowed for her tone to relax –Are you ok?-

-I was once involved in a fight with a kid twice my size…believe it or not that simple tug hurt me more than his haymaker- he replied, though his everlasting seriousness gave the joke an air of truthfulness –I'm guessing you wanted to talk about something important- he continued, wiping away some dust his shirt had picked when on the floor.

-Yes, you see…- she began to speak, yet was interrupted by the boy.

-You didn't come to the important classes now you need a quick and easy way to study, thus you think my paper will help you out- he said, not trying to sound like a smartass, but rather an alert fellow, yet this didn't go as planned, for the girl had felt the comment as an attack; sadly though, her pride was something that had to be put on hold, for now at least. –Yes, can you give me a copy?-

He searched his only notebook, trying to find a copy somewhere among the mess –Sorry, if you want one you either have to wait for tomorrow or you can accompany me to my house and I can print out another one, don't worry though; my car's on the lot-


	5. A Look Back II

**Chapter V----A look back II: Interesting Discoveries**

The Chrysler 5th avenue rode through the empty streets of France, the driver as quiet as ever, while the passenger simply stared at his relaxed stance, his left elbow over his left knee as both his hands rested easily on the bottom of the steering wheel.

-Check the radio for something….I hate these uncomfortable silences- he spoke easily, his gaze turning to both sides of the crossing street before taking a left turn.

She turned on the radio quickly, her eyes never leaving the quiet conductor. The sound of a falling object, seemingly followed by flames, surged from the vehicle's speaker; this strange effect was quickly followed by a strong yet not frightening guitar.

_Born from the Sun, Crashed to the earth_

-Must've left the tape in- quickly spoke Hiroshi, stopping the recording before the song continued –Anyhow, we're already here- the car's engine suddenly died.

Her eyes then turned away from the conductor, meeting a somewhat unwelcome surprise. Hiroshi lived but a few blocks away from her own home, the similar housings being a dead give away and of course there was also the vandalized street sign on the furthest corner of the street, a sign she had passed by many times while heading for school. Now that she recalled though the brown and rather old car seemed familiar from the moment she had laid eyes upon it. It had crossed her path many times during the year yet she'd never bothered to identify the driver.

-What are you waiting for?- he spoke opening her door and interrupting her line of thought.

She nodded absently, the surprise still fresh in her mind. Once again her sight was focused on the male, though if she had taken the time to notice the house she was about to enter, she would've known that it was almost identical to hers, though it had been painted a tan white, with the roof edge colored a deep black.

-My parents must be off working- the key turned inside the door knob –just brace yourself for her-

-Her?- she asked, a strange animal-like sound coming from behind the still shut door.

-You'll see- he added, slightly smirking.

The heavy wooden door opened and, as if following an awkward command, a large beast jumped from behind, tackling Hiroshi and knocking him down. At first it appeared to be a wolf creature of sorts, yet slightly smaller and hairier.

-Yumi- spoke the kid from the ground, the medium sized hound playing with his shirt –Meet Niggurath, my personal guardian- the hound turned towards the girl, it's jaw was similar to a wolf's, yet the white mane and fur that covered it's body, coupled with a few brown spots, simulated more of a street dog. It wasn't as large as it had first appeared to be, the extended body reaching Hiroshi's waist, the boy being only somewhat taller than the Asian girl.

She kneeled down, patting the dog on the head; her instinctive loathe of Hiro dispersed for a moment as the mutt licked her wrist –Hello Niggurath- she spoke, the dog quickly stepped off his master and walked towards her, it's furry tail moving swiftly from side to side.

-She likes you- spoke Hiroshi as he got up –That's strange, she barely likes anyone apart from other dog owners- he reopened the door, which had closed amidst the surprising presentation –Come on, my room is on the second floor-

The girl followed closely, the mutt entering the house after her.

A large living room welcomed them; to the far left of the room laid a long couch in front of a 26 inch flat screen; the far right side of the room had various bookshelves, all full, and a small coffee table in the middle, surrounded by four cushions. The stairs were directly in front of them, yet first they had to walk past a small corridor, two doors on each side of it. The end of the small corridor, apart from having the stairs; spread to its sides seemingly occupying the whole length of the structure. Behind the stair was a crystal window that spanned the whole length of the structure as well; a sliding glass door communicated the house to a beautiful backyard, the wall that bordered the next house covered completely by a large sheet of greenery and plants.

Niggurath must've stayed behind, for she was no longer following them.

They went up the spiral stairs, which lead them to three doorways, spread across the length of the structure yet again. The boy walked towards the doorway on the far left and opened the wooden but robust door. It creaked heavily as Yumi's primitive instinct came rushing forward as a sudden illness; nothing could've prepared her for so much…abstraction.

The room itself was quite common, on the left side, right past the door, was a desk holding a Macintosh computer over it and some empty software boxes. Right across them was a small window, covered by an almost transparent indigo curtain. Under the window was a night stand, though its use seemed more of a trashcan for it was cluttered with many empty soda bottles and wrappings from different sweets. Next to the overflowed stand was a sofa bed, its sheet's jade green. The whole sanctum lacked any kind of lighting apart from the weak beam of light from the veiled window, though an empty flashbulb socket could be seen on the ceiling of the room.

What had surprised her most was not the room itself but the contents of it. The walls were full with varied posters from many sources, movies, rock groups, videogames, etc. Among which she could most easily recognize (either by memory or by reading the poster's message) one poster from "Aliens" the image being of an Alien Egg about to hatch; a large black explosion also struck her gaze, the wording reading "Akira" in large red font; next to it was the psychotic face of Jack Nicholson, smiling his evil grin from "The Shining". Many other movie posters were visible, The Professional, The Terminator, Metropolis, The Clockwork Orange, etc. There were also some anime images, Ninja Scroll, Pet Shop of Horrors, Serial Experiments Lain, Alexander, etc.

The rock groups were the strangest of all….some were unrecognizable to her, others she had just heard about, and others she had never imagined existed. From the few she did manage to recognize there was one with a large black bell that had the syllables AC/DC over it; the strange zombie called Eddy from Iron Maiden rising from a grave as thunder struck his body; next to this was a poster with a magnificent yet fearsome metallic angel, the only visible text reading Angel of Retribution, was that the name of the band? The next item simply read DEICIDE, a large golden demon, encrypted within a metallic sphere, behind the word.

Many other posters were visible, yet she could only recognize those that belonged to the artist named H.R. Giger, his style unique and easily identifiable.

There was also a sole painting among the many posters, it had been beautifully framed and it represented a monstrous human feeding off a smaller one, the pure force struck her more than any of the other objects.

The boy stepped into the room as anyone else would step into their own room, yet she took a few seconds to follow. The wall extended past the entrance on her right, meaning that it was there where the closet was.

Something made her turn to her side as she walked past the extension, and noticed the strangest and most surprising of all the insignia in Hiro's room. Another poster, though she couldn't effectively describe it. It was some kind of vortex, or hurricane, typhoon perhaps; its eye was present, though she couldn't point it out effectively, for it seemed to rise from every point inside the black background….or was it crimson…the color of the hurricane, if you could call it that, was either black or crimson since only those colors were present. Something rested inside the shapeless maelstrom, a figure of some kind…it had anthropomorphic characteristics, though they could've also been of a standing beast; some unknown race of animal. She couldn't define it, since she had never seen something like it, nor could she pinpoint the style used, for it was also something new to her. It wasn't abstract nor a portrait, surreal perhaps? As she kept analyzing the drawing, she barely managed to recognize a signature that read: "Azathoth, by Madracke".

Focusing all her strength she turned away from the figure, which seemed to have acquired a subconscious lock on her mind.

-Dimensional reality- said Hiro, turning on the computer –Few artists that can use the style, and even fewer that manage to invent new images with it- he knelt on the carpeted floor before continuing the browsing.

-Take a seat- he continued –I've got some foldable chairs in the closet-

She turned to her side again, trying not to look at the strange drawing. As the closet's doors slid open, a thick folder fell from the top shelve.

-Found them yet- added the boy. He turned due to the inexistent response and saw the girl's eyes glued to the now open folder resting on her hands –took me a couple of months to gather that much info, but everything you need to know is there-

She didn't listen however, her gaze lost in the plethora of information inside the yellow folder. Countless photos, articles and graphs regarding someone named Alexander Espinoza…someone she knew from school.

The information was almost obsessive yet intelligent; the graphics told of the habits of the kid, his destinations during lunch hour, his closest friends and even a background text about him and his family.

-Cool, isn't it?-


	6. From past to present, until the end

**Chapter VI----From past, to present, and till the end**

The printer's monotonous sounds invaded the room; its ink cartridge sliding from left to right as it printed out the last page of the essay.

What had happened minutes before was not unexpected, yet as much as he had prepared to answer the always untimely question of "Why did you do this?", and as much as he had answered it to some other visitors; he felt in his essence the need to tell the truth about his records. But the truth was something he thought no one could understand, no one but himself.

The folder now in the ground, the girl's gaze broke past Hiroshi with no effort

-Tell me why you have this- she stated again

He didn't reply however, he had nothing to say, nothing but the truth he deemed demented.

-Hiroshi, answer me!- she finally shouted, in her mind the shadow of a most dangerous doubt had begun to spread like wildfire; for who'd need such a complex and intricate map of another person's behavior, who apart from an agent, an agent under the ranks of the being she, and her closest friends, had been fighting for so long.

-I knew it- she spoke soundly –I just couldn't determine it, but I knew it from the night at the concert- her instincts had left all subtleness, and dad begun to taint her reason.

-No you don't….no one knows…no one can know- he finally replied, his gaze having lost all warring quality, and now giving an air of weakness impossible for a mechanic mind to elaborate –I have my motives, but you won't understand- he continued, recovering the folder from her feet –No one ever understands- at this point, the weakness seen only in his eyes manifested in his voice as well, showing a barely recognizable lament.

-Hiroshi- she gently replied, her nerves not yet recovering from the now buried doubt

–I'm not like everyone else…maybe I can understand- these words, though unusual for her to utter, reflected her emotions perfectly; since she had noticed his eyes and gentle lament, which gave her the answer to her questions.

The boy's eyes had the previously seen strength not because he wished to fight, but because he was afraid, afraid of being hurt. As a Rattle snake rhythmically rattles its tail to inform possible threats of her position, he did the same by acquiring this facade of war. And just like the poison of the rattlesnake, she was sure he had a similar strength under this admonition.

RING RING

The bothersome cell phone again…

The rest of the day went by; till night struck the town, each of the protagonists of tomorrows encounter meditating on the events that were to unfold.

Staring at his bathroom mirror, Hiroshi examined the burn on his arm, his fingers traveling across the circles, almost as if searching for something, lost between the rings that now meant so much to him, and his existence.

In the college, an exhausted yet euphoric Jeremie tested the last algorithms of the Hierophant, Hiroshi's character, though it wouldn't be his for long.

In Lyoko, an anguished Aelita kept searching the many links this virtual haven had with the real world, looking for a certain download Jeremie had spoken of. A file, or files, possibly text files, that held XANA's plot. Though she personally disagreed with Jeremie, she couldn't say no, not without trying at least.

Sadly though, if he had allowed her to search for a trail of the evil computer mind inside Lyoko's archives, though she wouldn't had found anything, she would've instead discovered something much more sinister, something that would destroy the very essences of the children...yet she didn't, all because of an unnecessary precaution.

Back in school however, another important decision was being made, the snores of the extravagant blonde not even crossing into his calm mind.

-Tomorrow…after he's dead- he spoke surely and coldly –I'm gonna tell her…I'm gonna tell Yumi I love her-

And last, but certainly not least, a calm Japanese girl stared at the moon from her comfortable bed, it's brilliance reminding her of something he had said that night at the concert…

"Under this light…you have Luna's eyes"

Her mind and being tired, she laid back. Tomorrow there would be a new member in the team, someone she had grown to love like a brother, someone she was not afraid to confide with.

Her eyes fell shut yet her smile remained

-Tomorrow is going to be a great day-

The day came and went as if the tail of a comet across the unending abyss of space.

Before he had noticed, the bell rang, and everyone left the tiring classrooms, relived to have the rest of the day for them.

He had no such commodity though, for he had been cited that afternoon by his best friend's mysterious companions. Today was the day he would finally discover the secret behind his nightmares, those scenes of death that had plagued him for little over a month.

Finally his conscious would be able to rest, no more visions, no more rude awakenings…nothing…finally peace.

They all met at the school's courtyard, exchanged greeting and salutations before heading off to a place called "the factory". He reacted quite strangely to this word…as if heard somewhere before…

The three males noticed this, intensifying their distrust.

The trek was a most interesting one, he had never spent time in the sewage system, and found it most intriguing. His eyes traveled the large, ill scented space with curiosity. Though still quiet, he began to move his lips to the lyrics of a song he had grown to love, causing the plotters another misinterpretation.

Finally they arrived at the condemned building; and again his gaze traveled it almost fanatically. The decadence of it all lit his mind up with thoughts of ageless wars and great conquests, a light glow appearing in his once cold eyes…a glow that meant a final checkmark in their minds…

The mysterious elevator, riddled with technology he had only seen in the few cyberpunk novels ha had read, rode down into the bowels of the "factory". How a decaying automotive building would answer his queries was still beyond him.

Suddenly, the metallic chamber stopped, as the blonde he knew as "Jeremie" played around with the controls, what he did exactly he couldn't say; it seemed as if the kid was trying to block his view. The doors opened to reveal something he had only imagined.

A great, dome like room, its higher wall crawling with a plethora of wires and cables; at the middle stood a large chair, a mechanism under it allowing it to move around a small circular elevation that seemed to serve a purpose unbeknownst to him.

-Yumi- spoke hurriedly Jeremie, stepping out of the elevator –I need you to stay go with Aelita; she might need an escort when she tries to access the files.

-Right Jeremie-

-Ulrich, Odd…let Hiroshi take the first scanner-

-Ok Einstein-

-Hiroshi- he finally spoke, turning to his eyes…their glares meeting, indicating a most uncertain faith –Try not to be afraid- the newest member felt what appeared to be a conniver's flash in the blonde's eyes.

He simply nodded as the elevator's doors closed shut once again. He hadn't noticed, the constant change of ambience distraction his mind, but as the elevator once again descended, deeper into the earth, he begun to notice a strange feeling growing inside of him, an ecstasy like none other.

"Afraid of what?" was his first though, quickly it combined with what little knowledge he had…why had the kid asked for the character anyway, why would he want a fighting character, specially once as mighty as the envoy of death and punishment.

In his own manner, everything was being pieced together, great holes still telling of everything's impossibility, yet as time moved on, the holes became covered by a mist of desire and excitement.

The time drew closer, the ecstasy slowly turning into some sort of knowledge...

Peace of mind? That was no longer an objective

Nightmares of death? Unimportant

His hands began to shiver; his mind began to slowly implode into itself, regenerating almost instantly. The thirst for knowledge had dispersed; giving dawn to the thirst for battle, for fear…his instincts re-arose.

His logic died; his muscles, long forgotten, his fists, long inexistent…his eyes long without a flame…Everything began to burn again. His soul, a raging inferno.

He could feel a dreaded might grow within his essence as the golden cylinders gates closed ominously in front of him, heralding the arrival of a most underrated foe…yet someone even XANA would fear.

The harbinger of Death and Darkness, omen of brutality and eternal torture; The Hierophant, greatest nightmare.


End file.
